Girl
"Girl" is the second track on Tori Amos' 1992 debut solo studio album ''Little Earthquakes''. '' Background "Girl" was written and recorded during the second phase of creating ''Little Earthquakes. ''This period also yielded the songs "Precious Things", "Tear in Your Hand", and "Little Earthquakes", all of which were recorded in Eric Rosse's home studio. Tori has recounted that the chorus of "Girl" was written and recorded on "an old upright piano in Virginia". She forgot about this recording of the song until months later when Eric Rosse found the tape of "Girl" in a pile of tapes Tori had thrown away.yessaid - Girl Tori commented that "the electronic arrangement for Girl is mine. Eric made the sounds on the Kurzweil and programmed everything, since I don’t have a clue". (Keyboards (German) 1992). Other versions Other appearances 'Comic Book Tattoo' A ten-page story inspired by "Girl" was included in the 2008 graphic novel anthology ''Comic Book Tattoo, ''a collection of short comics based on Amos' songs.http://web.archive.org/web/20080730020148/http://www.toriamos.com/main_comic.html "Girl" was written by Jonathan Tseui, penciled and inked by Eric Canete, coloured by Saskia Gutekunst, and lettered by Geoff Ong.http://www.comics.org/issue/537267/ Tseui and Canete originally intended to do a story based on "I Don't Like Mondays" from Amos' 2001 covers album ''Strange Little Girls; ''however, legal issues emerged because the song was not owned by Amos. ''Comic Book Tattoo ''editor Rantz Hoseley suggested "Girl" as a song with a meaning and tone similar to "I Don't Like Mondays". When Canete then repeatedly listened to "Girl", "a story formed in his head".http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=17585 Live performances The first documented live performance of "Girl" took place in San Juan Capistrano, California during the Little Earthquakes Tour on September 4, 1992. Since its debut, the song has been played on many of Amos' tours, the most recent of which was the Native Invader Tour in 2017. http://www.toriset.org/s.php?c=102&t=0 A recorded performance of "Girl" during the 1998 Plugged Tour was included on the two-disc album ''To Venus and Back. ''"Girl" was also included on the ''Live from the Artist's Den ''DVD released in 2009. Lyrics Lyrics adapted from the ''Little Earthquakes ''album booklet. from in the shadow she calls and in the shadow she finds a way finds a way and in the shadow she CRAWLS clutching her faded photograph my IMAGE under her thumb yes with a message for my heart yes with a message for my heart she's been everybody else's girl maybe one day she'll be her own everybody else's girl maybe one day she'll be her own and in the doorway they stay and laugh as violins fill with water screams from the BLUEBELLS can't make them go away we'll I'm not seventeen but I've cuts on my knees falling down as the winter takes one more CHERRY TREE she's been everybody else's girl maybe one day she'll be her own everybody else's girl maybe one day she'll be her own everyone else's girl maybe one day she'll be her own everyone else's girl maybe one day she'll be her own everyone else's girl maybe one day maybe one day one day she'll be her own (''rushin' rivers thread so thin limitation dreams with the flying pigs turbid blue and the drugstores too safe in their coats and in their do's yeah smother in our hearts a pillow to my dots) One day maybe one day she'll be her own and in the mist there she rides and castles are burning in my heart and as I twist I hold tight and I ride to work every morning wondering why "sit in the chair and be good now" and become all that they told you the white coats enter her room and I'm callin' my baby callin' my baby callin' my baby callin' everybody else's girl maybe one day she'll be her own everybody else's girl maybe one day she'll be her own everybody else's girlmaybe one day she'll be her own © Sword & Stone Quotes "It's not an aggressive fight. It's an internal fight, that when you need other people's approval, when you walk in a room, you're everybody's — or anybody's — girl. When you don't need that anymore, it's because you have an understanding and an agreement with yourself on who you want to be. And when I say "who you want to be," that's going to evolve. But at least you've got to get your palette, your paint, your canvas, and say, "I'm not choosing to tell this story, which is doing anything to have success." I don't want that kind of success. "'Girl' was being clear with myself that I didn't want that. Didn't need that. Because what I was achieving really hadn't been done in that way, because folk women were being embraced. There was a style for them. But straddling the piano and making the piano a viable instrument with songs being built around it, that was gone since the Carole King days. This was a very different thing because this wasn't the blues/R&B approach. And Kate Bush was much more electronica. And so, I knew then, that I had a big fight ahead of me. And that I couldn't be anybody's; I had to be my own." - Rolling Stone: Tori Amos' Track-to-Track Guide to Little Earthquakes (December 18, 2009)Rolling Stone: Tori Amos' Track-to-Track Guide to Little Earthquakes Personnel Credits taken from ''Little Earthquakes ''album booklet.http://toriamos.com/go/galleries/view/130/1/4/albums/index.html * Acoustic piano, vocal, sampled strings, backgrounds — Tori Amos * Guitar and bass — Steve Caton * Drum and keyboard programming — Eric Rosse * Recorded by Eric Rosse * Mixed by John Kelly * Produced by Tori Amos and Eric Rosse References Category:Little Earthquakes album